


Nosaka-san Is A Sweet Guy... But His Brain Is A Watermelon...

by Dia_XD_X3



Series: Crack Ships That Probably Nobody Ships [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Nosaka ends up in a hospital that forbids watermelons. Since everyone is busy, Shirou has to come up with a plan to bring a watermelon to The Emperor of Tactics and pass unnoticed.





	Nosaka-san Is A Sweet Guy... But His Brain Is A Watermelon...

The cases when a soccer player of Inazuma Japan ended up in hospital were very rare. They had strict rules about avoiding anything dangerous at any cost. They had to be prepared for the match against Spain and couldn't risk any player getting hurt.

Nobody would've guessed that Nosaka Yuuma, The Emperor of Tactics, would be the one to break the rule. Everyone was shocked by the fact that Nosaka, who was always collected and cautious, would end up in a hospital with a concussion.

It was unbelievable.

It all happened a few days before the match against Spain. Nosaka felt completely uninspired and stressed out. He would usually spend few afternoons before the match with Hikaru and the two would make strategies for the match.

But a match against Spain wasn't a casual match. If they lose, who will be the one to stop Orion from conquering soccer and world. Orion only cares about money and power. Destroying the world would not be a problem to them.

Nosaka, in hope of finding an inspiration, went to the city library to find some interesting novels. He usually read mystery, adventure or romance novels.

It all depended on his day.

If he was having a free day, he would take a mystery novel to spice his mind with riddles and large turn of events. If he was bored, he would take an adventure novel to see how people experienced they visits to new places or so. But for romance, all it took was a small glance at The Prince of Snowfields who was, surprisingly, in the library that day.

His purplish-grey hair in his own odd shape and his teal eyes fixed on the book he was trying to reach. Nosaka smiled at the book he was reaching for. He read it a long time ago. Again, but Better by Christine Riccio.

To Nosaka, it looked way too weird and creepy just to stare like that, with lusty eyes, at the shorter boy without going to help him. Just as Nosaka was to approach to the other boy, the bookshelf he was trying to reach started to swing dangerously much. He ran straight towards Shirou and pushed him out of the way just as the bookshelf landed on him.

After few seconds of gasps and screams, Nosaka heard a familiar voice cry.

"Nosaka-san! Are you okay!?" Nosaka, who's eyes were closed due to all the pain pulsing through him, slowly opened his eyes to see his snow angel kneeling above him. Nosaka's vision was blurry and because of all the lights in the library. He thought he was dying. And that his angel will take him to heaven.

Then a certain book caught Nosaka's eye. The book Shirou was trying to reach landed above every other book.

Again, but Better.

Nosaka smiled and weakly reached for the book. As he did, he slowly handed it to Shirou. Shirou blinked few times because of tears in his eyes before looking at the pink haired midfielder who was laying on the floor.

"Hey Fubuki-kun, wasn't this the book you've wanted to read?" Shirou nodded in shock before taking the book in his pale hands. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he flashed pink haired midfielder his famous angelic smile.

"Thank you, Nosaka-san"

Nosaka smiled one more time before darkness took over.

\---

Nosaka woke up to the feeling of soft pillow underneath his head that currently had a hell of a migraine. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital room. It wasn't hard to guess because of all the machines and white color.

The pure white color was also matching the silvery white hair of the boy who was asleep beside him siting on a chair with the romance novel laying beside him. He looked away for a second only to look at the clock behind him.

'It's been five hours since I was out... Has he really been here ever since?' Nosaka wandered and put his hand on defender's head and ruffled his bleached hair. He heard a small purr and blushed. He saw The Prince of Snowfields waking up and quickly moved his hand away.

"Nosaka-san" he mumbled sleepily while rubbing his eye, but then quickly stood up and frantically looked around " Are you okay!? Does anything hurt!? Should I go get nurse-"

"Fubuki-kun, I'm fine-" Nosaka felt air get kicked out of his lungs as the shorter leaped onto him and gave him a bone crushing hug. Nosaka went red at the gesture and sheepishly hugged back the other player.

"Please, don't hate me! I'll do anything, but don't make me live in a family where somebody hates me!" Nosaka felt his heart sting for a second. He knew about Shirou's sad past of losing both his parents and being left with only his brother. His story always made him sad.

But this time, Nosaka got an idea.

"Actually, there is one thing you can do..." Shirou blinked in confusion as Nosaka gestured him to move closer and whispered.

"I need you to bring me a watermelon~" Shirou titled his head.

"Why?"

"I need to prepare our strategy against Spain and I need a watermelon for that. They don't have watermelons here. And won't allow anyone to bring me food so you'll have to bring it here unnoticed" Shirou knew about Nosaka's planning blockade so he sighed and left the room hoping the watermelon would help him.

While leaving the hospital, Shirou spotted his younger brother arguing with a nurse.

Very angry nurse.

'What's he doing here?'

"What do you mean he's not here!? My tracking system is telling me that my aniki is in this hospital and I need to see him, now!" Atsuya roared and the nurse tried her best to keep herself calm, but it was visible to see she could snap any second.

"Sir, please calm down or I'll have someone to escort you out..." she gritted through her teeth. Shirou immediately sprinted between them and smiled awkwardly at the nurse.

"I'm sorry about my brother. We're gonna leave now. Have a nice day" with that Shirou pulled Atsuya out of the hospital and sat with him on a bench. Atsuya glared at him with a murderous stare before asking him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why were you tracking me down?"

"I asked you first

Shirou groaned.

"Nosaka-san ended up in hospital"

"How is that possible!?"

"I asked you first. Why were you following me?" Atsuya flushed and looked away pouting.

"Because aniki hasn't been good and his leg could break any minute. When my tracking device told me you were in a hospital. I sprinted there as soon as possible. Happy?" Atsuya was blushing furiously and Shirou couldn't help but give his brother a peck on the cheek on which the other hid his face in the white scarf because of all the embarrassment he was going through.

"Okay" Atsuya sighed again gaining his natural color "What happened to Nosaka?"

"I was in a library to read and I found a really interesting book that I read when I was young. I tried to reach it, but then the bookshelf started to swing and fall onto me. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Nosaka-san buried beneath the books..."

"Wow" Atsuya faked a gasp "And they call me a troublemaker!"

Shirou ignored him.

"Nosaka-san gave me a task" he sighed.

"What kind of task?" Atsuya blinked.

"To bring him a watermelon even though hospital forbids it"

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Of course I will!" Shirou cried "I owe my life to Nosaka-san!"

"I can't believe my aniki will violate the law, I'm so happy..." Atsuya fake sobbed. Shirou rolled his eyes.

"Let's go" with that Shirou pulled Atsuya towards the piazza that had the greatest watermelons (or so Nosaka says). While watching the watermelons, Fubuki brothers noticed a familiar goalkeeper staring at them.

"Nishikage-san!?" Shirou cried in surprise as the goalkeeper approached to them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"We just wanted to taste the watermelons from here. Nosaka said that they're awesome!" Atsuya yelled proudly because he could think of a lie on time.

"Nosaka-san said that? He never told anyone about this place because he wants all the watermelons for himself. Why would he tell it to you then? Speaking of Nosaka-san, I haven't heard anything from him whole day-"

"Nosaka said that because my aniki is very sick!" Atsuya blurted and the goalkeeper rose an eyebrow "He heard me and aniki talking about his illness and he gave us the instructions to get here"

"Hm..." Nishikage hummed "That sounds like Nosaka-san."

"Yeah. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go and dig in. Let's go aniki!" Atsuya quickly grabbed a watermelon and tossed the money to the clerk before skedaddling with his brother. As they reached the corner of the hospital, Atsuya pulled his brother in an alley.

"Lift up your shirt aniki"

"Wait what?"

"How else are we gonna get this thing to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend-"

"There's no time. Quickly!" Shirou groaned in frustration as Atsuya grabbed his shirt and pulled it upwards. He put the watermelon underneath it and then pulled the shirt down.

His brother looked like he was nine months pregnant.

"Good enough! Let's go!" Atsuya pulled his brother in the hospital where they were awaited by confusing looks of the medical department. The attention was stolen after nurses started to fall down like dominoes one by one. Fubuki brothers used the diversion and quickly sneaked into Nosaka's room who was just sipping a mint tea. As they burst inside, they could've swore Nosaka almost fell unconscious because of the shock and choked on his tea.

"What the-" he stopped in the middle of the sentence as Atsuya pulled out a watermelon from his brother.

Nosaka passed out due to shock.

"Have we killed him yet?" Atsuya asked and Shirou sent him a 'don't you dare look'. Atsuya yelped and scram from the hospital.

"Hey Fubuki-kun" Shirou glanced at the red haired midfielder who opened his eyes and was smirking at him "Is he gone-"

"Baka! I thought something happened to you!" Shirou tackled the taller player and gave him another bone crushing hug. When he realized what he was doing he released the other player and backed away shyly.

"I see you've brought me my watermelon~" Shirou didn't miss the shine in Nosaka's silvery eyes as he saw the watermelon.

"Y-yeah. Here you go..." Shirou stuttered handing pink haired midfielder the watermelon.

"Let's share it before those annoying doctors come back" Nosaka smiled.

"But how are we gonna cut it-" he was cut off when Nosaka pulled out a knife and a plank out of nowhere while a impish grin was dancing on his lips. Nosaka placed the watermelon on the plank and cut it into slices. He sat up in the bed and gestured to Shirou to sit beside him so they were next to each other. Nosaka tried to hand him a slice, but The Prince of Snowfields only shook his head.

Nosaka pouted, but then he got an idea.

He took a small bite for his watermelon and poked the defender's shoulder. As the shorter turned his head, Nosaka smashed their lips together. He knew Shirou was shocked by the gesture and didn't want to quick the pace. He patiently waited for Shirou to get ready and smiled when he felt him finally kiss back.

Nosaka licked his lips asking for entrance and Shirou, with a small shiver, parted his lips and gripped Nosaka's shoulders while Nosaka's fingers caressed his cheek. Nosaka pushed some of the watermelon bits from his mouth into Shirou's still not breaking the kiss. Shirou was tasting even sweeter than the watermelon itself.

Red haired midfielder used one hand to push the plank away and with other eased the other player on the pillows. He broke the kiss with only a string of pinkish saliva connecting them. He moved to his neck and started nibbling on it.

"N-Nosaka-san!!!" Shirou stuttered but the other player thought it was just the pleasure. Then Shirou pulled him off and pointed at the door to see a group of nurses and his brother standing on the doorway. All blushed furiously.

"Well Nosaka-kun, if you are in state to leap on your boyfriend like that, then I don't see a reason to keep you here anymore. You're free to go" Shirou almost burst laughing when he saw Atsuya flinch at the word 'boyfriend'. Nosaka nodded and got off of Shirou who was awaited by the furious glare of Atsuya while he pulled Shirou out of the room. The newly born couple only waved at each other before they were parted.

Atsuya pushed his older brother in the janitor's room and shut the door behind them.

"What was that all about aniki!?" he yelled-whispered.

"Nothing. It was just a kiss"

"A kiss!?" Atsuya shrieked "Didn't you see what he was doing to you!?"

Shirou only shook his head.

'Oh, my poor innocent aniki' Atsuya sighed in his mind.

"Are you gonna forbid me to see him?" Shirou asked.

"I'll think about it" Atsuya sighed leaving the room. As he did, Shirou touched his lips and smiled.

"Nosaka-san is a sweet guy..."

"But his brain is a watermelon..."


End file.
